A Traveling Commander
by whodidthewhatnow
Summary: I would never believe I would become a CORE Commander right after finishing the expansion campaign. Not knowing what to do I defaulted to exploring the region and possibly, hopefully recreate a better CORE Empire on my own. I didn't knew it would be the start of many adventurers across the multiverse.
1. Attack on Titan 1

As I stared at the screen, it was with great satisfaction that I took a sip at my coffee as I watched the ending of the CORE CONTINGENCY campaign. I had downloaded the game a couple of days back and spent all my free time playing it. The prototype in terms of 'von neuman kill bots RTS', being the inspiration for both Supreme Commander and Planetary Annihilation, Total Annihilation was a classic and something I didn't knew I missed until now.

When the narrator finished and I was ready to call it a day I heard something whispering at me with a feminine voice.

"I am that which brings death and rebirth to the world. What is the form of divine might you will posses?"

I wasn't paying much attention at the time when I heard this barely audible whisper, but it came to my mind that having the capabilities of a CORE Commander would be really neat. Still I didn't paid this thought any mind and I went about my usual routine, taking a shower, grabbing something to eat and finally laying down to sleep. It was when I was starting to fade out of consciousness that I heard the whisper once more.

"It shall be done."

~~O~~

Internal system check... success  
Internal database system check... success  
Nanolathe fabricators system check... success  
Weapon system check... success  
Sensor suite system check... success  
Quantum Foam connection check... success  
WARNING - Quantum Foam currently empty  
Rebooting process... sucessful

.

.

I didn't 'wake up' so to speak, as much as I 'became aware'.

One moment I was sleeping, and another I was standing on a grass field, my senses expanding both outwards and inwards in ways I couldn't even imagine before. I could perceive wave lengths on the EM spectrum that no human could, I could hear things from farther away, my general sense of awareness extended itself on and on and on, with my peripheral awareness far dwarfing that. I knew then and there that I had changed, knew with a certainty I never had before about my current predicament.

Somehow, someway, my body was that of a CORE Commander.

Despite not having the memories, training and general experience of an actual Commander, I still had access to the entire database of the CORE civilization from before the CORE/ARM conflict right until the end of the war with the CORE Contingency being put into effect, with the Commander activating the Galaxy Implosion Device. I had access to technology both military and civilian, even if the later was largely ignored for the better part of four thousand years due to the state of total war between the two factions.

I panicked, freezing up my thoughts and my mind going into overdrive. It felt like hours had passed, but once I checked my internal clock only a couple of milliseconds had passed. Right, bullshit processing power. I managed to center myself and I tried to recall what happened before this happened, and I remember the last few hours with an amount of clarity that I never thought possible. In fact all of my memories came with a degree of clarity that was frankly startling, before a subroutine sorted and compartmentalized everything for ease of use later in my personal 'short term' memory. If I need to remember something quickly I could do so with frightening speed and the amount of information that counted as short term was staggering.

Thus it didn't take much for me to remember the whisper beforehand, which I assumed gave me power in the form of turning me into a CORE Commander.

But why? What this entity would gain from turning me into one of the deadliest murder bot this side of Doctor Who? Was I needed somewhere? Did I had a purpose? Was I a mere instrument of some higher power amusement? I pondered that for some significant cycles, before I decided to dismiss those concerns. So far I didn't felt like I was compelled to do anything in particular, and a quick scan of my systems returned nothing that would indicate I was compromised in any way. If I had some kind of hidden compulsion to do something in particular it was well hidden and I doubt I would ever find it at any rate.

Still, now that I think about it being a Commander felt pretty sweet. I mean, before this happened I felt powerless and meaningless, living my life day by day trying to make meets end, being stranded from my family and generally being a failure. Now I could call up an armada and if I felt like it I could lay waste to an entire galaxy against most settings. That certainly gave a nice boost to my ego.

If there was one problem I had, that would be the completely empty quantum foam I had. No patterned individuals and no intelligent AIs to make me company. I couldn't find traces that anything was tampered with, so perhaps it was simply created empty. My greatest problem would be then manpower, as CORE used patterned soldiers to do the heavy lifting of the battle since they were much more efficient than the basic dumb AI present in all units.

Still if I wanted to start this properly, I had to make sure I wouldn't perform the same mistake that CORE did.

Once creating the patterning process they made it mandatory as a health care procedure, but when the population disagreed with that they decided to go all kill happy against everyone. I would obviously take a different approach to that. Basically patterning would be a voluntary process with the possibility to be cut off from the quantum foam if the person in question desired so after a minimum period of one hundred years of service. Why they would want to refuse or stop being immortal machine gods free of the worldly pains is anybody guess, but to each his own I suppose. It's not like you will live as an unfeeling machine since most of the time you could live in simulated space for the most part, or if you really felt like it you could be uploaded into an anatomically correct android body to live in real space.

While I was pondering those things another part of my consciousness was surveying the information my sensors where giving me, and I found a couple of peculiar things. I saw a couple of humanoid figures ranging from three meters tall to fifteen meters tall naked and without genitalia, most male looking with some vaguely female looking, all wandering around the wilderness.

I felt this was familiar and my newly improved memory supplied the answer. I metaphorically blinked, before laughing at my discovery, or at least doing a close approximation of its since I wasn't in a simulated space.

Looks like I found my tutorial level.

I would take my time and perform the necessary training required for a CORE Commander, helpfully supplied by my database, and then when I was at least passable as a rookie Commander...

It would be time for me to build a metal extractor on this backwards planet.


	2. Attack on Titan 2

A lot of what I could do was instinctual, like moving myself or setting a subroutine to warn me if something came close to me, but it still took several subjective days in simulation for me to get the hang of everything that was considered essential for a patterned individual to know about his new existence, but with my perfect recall and expanded memory it was easy to remember everything.

Next I spent a couple of subjective months in the sim learning about my Commander body and it's capabilities, sorting through everything considered basic for the final stage of the ARM/CORE conflict, the default settings programmed into my database. I could change them back to the height of the war, but not everything was simply lost when the resources of the galaxy were exhausted. Many advances happened in that time, most of them in terms of efficiency of consumption of resources, stealth technology and unit capture. It would be best at a later date when I have the time or when I get dedicated researchers to integrate the later advances with the staggering abilities of the height of the conflict.

To be honest though what took so long was the several tutorial missions I took as a Commander, and much like the game I had to micromanage all my forces since as standard dumb AI they lacked much in terms of initiative, showing once more why patterned individuals where preferable. When I finally re-emerged from the sims some time had already passed, and it was nearing night. Of course I could see perfectly even at night thanks to the myriad of sensors I had, so I set out to where a local metal depot was located.

While I walked I made sure to look out on the extensive map I had at my disposal, and confirmed a few things. Apparently I was on some version of earth since most landmasses where the same with some key differences, namely the overabundance of craters all over the world. Background radiation levels were higher in certain areas, though not by much, indicating leftover effects from nuclear weaponry according to my calculations. By the decay I could estimate around eight hundred fifty years had passed since the bombs fell. I also found some junk still floating above in orbit, a few satellites still high in the sky. They had already long lost power and had broken down beyond repair so I couldn't bullshit hack them for information, but I didn't need much to be honest.

Metal extractor in place, a few wind generators and I had the start of my economy and I could start cleansing this planet of its pests, but in order to do that in a reasonable amount of time I need manpower, and I had just the right targets in mind for that.

As I basically landed on the world of Attack on Titan, I lucked out since I was dropped near the walled city of canon, the so called 'last bastion of humanity', though that's a bit of a misnomer. While it was the largest human settlement in several hundreds of kilometers away, there were smaller human communities surviving outside the walls, though they fared much worse than then. It was only due to certain details that they were still standing, but those were irrelevant for now, at least if you consider that I wasn't going to start patterning people without their consent.

I had a few things in my mind, so I quickly started making a few Kbot Labs and Aircraft Plants. It was a good thing my standard AK could run pretty fast since they were easier to control than the equivalent vehicles, not counting being dirty cheap and I would need a lot of these in order to clean up a good portion of the region. I don't think I need to set the targeting solution specifically to target the nape of the neck since my bots would keep shooting until the enemy would be completely destroyed and I'm sure the AIs would figure out the best method to kill them all in the most efficient manner possible.

A couple of construction bots made later and I sent it with a few escorts to another metal depot in order to expand my economy, and I started planning how to deal with the walled city.

~~O~~

Some time later I had a squadron of fast aircraft to get to my destination quickly. I had put the blueprints of a civilian android body on the Kbot factory to make my diplomatic envoy. I decided not to look too much like myself since I was effectively a different person, and I gave myself a slightly taller body with lean muscles, long red hair while keeping my asiatic features though those would be concealed on the visor I would be wearing.

I was also wearing an outdated suit of power armor from before the establishment of the CORE empire that kind of reminded me of the megaman x series titular reploid look, though I was holding a pistol instead of an arm cannon.

Looking at my escorts, I nodded to myself and boarded the transport, ready to meet a few people.

Namely the current Queen of the Walled City Historia and hopefully one Eren Yeager.

They're going to flip their shit when I get there.


	3. Attack on Titan 3

As I flew through the countryside I saw a lot of titans milling about on their business ignoring me, but one or two looked up as if to see confirm what was that noise I was making. Those are probably the irregular types and likely those who ate enough people to start regain their human consciousness if my theory is correct. It's been a while since I last read the manga.

When I reached civilization I started blaring a song from my memory that was thankfully converted into the appropriate files. I didn't had Ride of the Valkyries in it's entirety, but I had something that sounded relatively appropriate as an epic music.

I passed through several villages and made sure to fly by above a couple of the districts to make a scene, until I reached the palace of the city where the queen resided. I cut off the music before blaring my loud speakers in order to draw her out.

"QUEEN HISTORIA! I AM COMMANDER RYUAN AND I HAVE A PROPOSAL TO MAKE TO YOU AND YOUR SUBJECTS. BRING IN THOSE YOU TRUST TO HEAR MY WORDS, AND BRING TO ME ONE EREN YEAGER TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. TELL HIM I WILL BE THE INSTRUMENT WHICH HE CAN HAVE HIS DREAMS COME TRUE. GO OUT OF THE CITY AND HEAD EAST WHERE MY FORCES ARE WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. I ADVICE AGAINST MISSING THIS MEETING."

I cut the loud speakers and headed east where my air construction facilities would create a temporary base to host my guests, optimized for normal humans to utilize it's facilities. Now I just had to wait until they arrived.

~~O~~

While my avatar waited my Commander body was busy expanding into the visible region, killing all titans I came across. I had to stop at some point, around a thousand units, because I simply couldn't micromanage everything anymore. I started to put my Kbots, vehicles and aircraft into patrol mode on a wide area and forgot about them before focusing on another region.

I also took the opportunity to send a construction vehicle to make a shipyard for me to make sure that there were no surprises on the ocean. By now my economy had reached ludicrous level and it was a matter of time before I could completely saturated the planet with my forces. With the AIs set to fight against the titans it was a matter of time until I cleared the whole territory of the former Germany. Frankly the harder part will be finding the titans after a certain point, and only the fact that I still didn't had much experience with multitasking even after the sim time prevented me to go full Planetary Annihilation on their asses.

Still I managed to find a couple of human communities hidden across the countryside and I was ready to make contact and make them an offer they can't refuse. Now it was a bet to see which side I would encounter I will approach first, the walled city or the communities.

~~O~~

In the end it took a few hours for Historia to come out, while bringing in a veritable army of course. I also saw Eren and Mikasa approaching from another side, but that was expected as she sent a horse earlier and must told him the situation in order to meet with her. Also the base that wasn't there a couple of days ago sure helped to distinguish where he should meet her.

I waited them come with a couple of Kbots at my side, and when they arrived they were surprised and fearful of what they saw.

"Welcome, welcome", I said while slowly walking to their direction, "welcome to my temporary base. My name is Ryuan, a pleasure meeting with you."

I heard a couple of mutters about how this base wasn't there yesterday and I chuckled. "While it's rude to build a base on foreign soil without the owner permission I didn't wanted to look like a poor host and meet with you all on tents. Rest assured after our business is concluded I can dismiss those buildings if you feel uncomfortable." It would be easy to reclaim the buildings if I wish so, after all.

"What are you?" Asked a man and I just stared back at him, pondering what to tell him. In the end I decided on the most simple, most infuriating and slightly heretic response.

"I am what I am." I gave him making him become almost invisibly annoyed, which I picked thanks to my superior senses and processing power. "Looks like Eren arrived", I said to no one in particular as my Kbot in that section of the base went to greet the teen. "Anyway, please come in. Everything will be answered shortly inside."

Sir what's-his-name came from the side of Historia (and wasn't that a funny image seeing her trying to convince the other people to allow her to come? In the end she had to pull rank), stepping up with false bravado. "I don't think the queen will go anywhere until we get some answers first."

I could see a few people fighting the urge to face palm, while others of lower rank didn't had that reservation.

"Sound fair I suppose. I believe I shall start with the most obvious questions first." I snapped my fingers for effect, and a squadron of bombers flew above us and at a certain safe distance they dropped their bombs on some random empty space nearby, shaking the ground and scaring the horses. I let them calm down their animals and themselves before I continued. "This was the least I could do with just what I have on hand, you can send someone to confirm the devastation I caused in less than five seconds. If I wanted to force the issue I certainly could, but I came here to negotiate, not to conquer. Anything else you want to know before we start the meeting?"

They were all pale as they looked at the still smoking ground on the distance, before one of them sent a scout to see what I did. I let him and we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A long time later he came back very pale, as if he had gone a round with the colossal titan barehanded. "I think... we should listen to him", he said a bit hysterical, "It couldn't hurt?"

The rest of the delegation looked at each other, before grimly following me.

Ah, diplomacy. Have a soft word and carry a big stick, and few beings have bigger sticks than a CORE Commander.


	4. Attack on Titan 4

I lead the delegation to the auditory I set up. I thought initially that it would be too big, but considering they brought a large escort with them it ended up being appropriate, only a few seats remaining.

At the platform of the room I stood, looking at everyone glancing around and generally being uncomfortable. I insisted on everyone present to witness my explanation since I planned to go public soon enough, and telling them about my plans were part courtesy, part a means to have them on my side quickly so that I can expedite certain processes quickly.

"Thank you all for coming, both the guests I called by name and their respective escorts", I said with a nod before the projector behind me showed the logo of the CORE empire. "As you already know, my name is Ryuan and I hail from the former CORE empire. Being the last Commander that means I'm by default the highest ranking member of the Empire."

"What I am", I continued, "is what my people would call an Infomorph, a being that exist as raw data and information on a certain special medium, a medium I call the Quantum Foam. As a poor analogy you might consider me a spirit that can inhabits certain special bodies, both humanoid or those more exotic in nature, and my real self resides in a sort of spirit realm both parallel and apart from the physical world, an afterlife if you want to call it." At the blank stares of everyone I paused. "Perhaps your culture doesn't have references of spirits or afterlife as I understand?"

Nobody said anything so I continued. "All the beings you saw, the metallic humanoid beings I call Kbots, the things that could fly which I call airplanes, are each directly being controlled by me. This body you're seeing is an Avatar which I control and my Greater Self is farther away doing other things at this time. Basically on the miraculous event that you manage to disable the body you're talking to, it will be a meaningless endeavor since I can come back here later with my full might to bear. Just so you know."

Now there was some clear discomfort I could see even without relying on micro expressions reading. "However as I said, I came here to negotiate, not to conquer." I paused once more for dramatic effect. "To put it simply, I'm offering to kill all titans in the vicinity, and by vicinity I meant inside the walls and at a wide range outside them, giving you safe passage to the outside world should you choose it."

I changed the slide to another one, of an image of my earlier economy and units production. "I can grow my forces at a very rapid growth, in the manner of moments. When I started, there was only my Greater Self, but now there are an army of thousands hunting the titans right now, with some kept in reserve patrolling the nearby area", at this another slide showed, a picture of the nearby map in 2D with several red points showing my units spreading through the countryside.

I was at first against the idea to use Beta forks to split my consciousness further, relying only on my native multitasking abilities, but at some point I resignated myself and started using them. I felt like an idiot for not doing it sooner. If I were to describe how the forks felt like I would use the Kagebunshin no Jutsu as an analogy, in the sense that I could merge back my strains of consciousness back at any time and regain all their accumulated experience. It was weird at first, but soon I got used to it.

The CORE didn't made heavy use of this feature since with Patterned individuals taking command of individual units it was a moot point, specially as efficiency dropped the more forks you had running. It might have been used during the Height of the War extensively when armies on both sides were massive affairs even for both CORE and ARM, but once again I was running on the Final War and CORE Contingency age settings at the moment.

Another picture and I showed my units taking care of several types of titans, from three meter class to fifteen meter class. Each shot hit them and blew up a massive chunk of their body, until the Kbots fired on the general direction of their head/neck area and blew it up alongside their weak point, finally silencing the titans.

"I took the liberty to start constructing my forces inside the wall to clean up the current titan problem and I sealed the breaches in the wall already." I let my gaze linger on everyone. "Any questions?"

They were still silent for a while but I let them mull over my words before one of the military commanders spoke. "Setting aside many, many questions I'm sure we all have, I see that you clearly can deal with the titans alone if what you showed us is true. If that's the case, why did you approach us? What do you want from us?"

I let myself smile behind my visor. "That's the right question", I said before another picture showed. "While I'm more than capable to laying siege on this whole planet and retaking it for the whole of humanity", I noticed the stony expressions of the rest shifted, some more openly, some more reserved, "I would eventually run into the issue of efficiency. That and my plans for coming to this city in the first place had nothing to do with killing the titans in the first place."

Another picture, this time of a different machine where people could enter.

"What I want, what I need, is manpower. As it is now I'm the last of the CORE empire, and while it's possible for me to raise my number by myself", creating Alpha Forks and letting them develop into their own persons, "I wanted to extend this invitation to all your city."

The image showed a group of rendered people entering the machine and disappearing, increasing the cloud like web in the background. "If you join the CORE empire you will be free of the worldly sufferings. Physical pain, hunger, thirst, they will all disappear. You won't fear death, either from accidents, disease or even old age, you will live forevermore or until you choose to finish your own life. You will be able to fight the titans on equal footing, and even greater threats without fearing death in the event your current avatar dies. If you do not wish to fight there are other things you might occupy yourself with, like research or thinking up of ways to restore the civilian side of the Empire since I'm still running on Total War protocols."

"Those who wish to join CORE will be required to stay for at least a hundred years serving the empire before being allowed the choice of relinquishing it's membership and returning to a life of flesh and blood."

Once more the image of the CORE insignia appeared on the projector. "This is my proposal: join me and become an immortal machine, help me clean up the titan infestation, make CORE great once more!"

"If", said Historia from her seat, "we don't want to join. What then?"

"Then you don't, simply as that. There's no need for me to force the issue since results will show by themselves. Also I plan to give this option to all of the city regardless of your input since it wouldn't be fair if the new subjects of the empire were denied their chances by a bunch of nobles and bureaucrats too afraid to see the signs of change. My coming and being upfront about it was meant as a peace offering, to allow you to help me set things up so violence won't break out due to suspicions and jealously over perceived favoritism and negligence."

"You can discuss things between yourselves now."

I turned to leave the room, and just as the door closed all hell broke loose.


	5. Attack on Titan 5

If this were a fanfic, now would be an ideal time to write an interlude or something along those lines since there are plenty of people talking around that are reasonably important and would make decisions that would impact the future of the 'plot'. This wasn't a fanfic or a novel, so there isn't that kind of thing going on.

On the other hand, I did had a lot of hidden cameras around that allowed me to gain a better image of the place without me having to strain my radar towers to do listen in. While they were talking I had queried a couple more Kbots and airplanes to search and patrol the area with my Beta forks until I had finally reached the water after a through scan of the region and the slow going of my fabricator units. Immediately I made the shipyard and started deploying my army and expanding my economy. I wanted to make sure that no abomination from the deeps was laying around on the planet and frankly I wanted to cover this place in as many units as I reasonably could.

I also managed to map several more communities on more distant lands as I cleaned more and more titans around the region. I think by now I had already covered a third of the former territory of Germany with my bombing runs and setting up Kbots patrols in case I had missed something, which I doubt. Some more vehicle plants made for me to start getting used in deploying them later and I should have enough coverage of the whole country. Now that I'm not hurting for units, I can take my time to look over a few things to incorporate on the future of my Empire.

~~O~~

Some time later the subroutine I placed alerted me of the discussion of my guests had already ended and I surveyed the data quickly before my avatar nodded to myself. I went back to the auditory and was meet with Historia and the other commanders.

"We cannot speak for the whole of the city", said Historia, "but if you can help us get rid of the titans, giving us back hope we will be in your debt, and certainly many would want to join your... Empire, was it?" I nodded and she continued, "I want to know what the members of your Empire will do."

"Basically we will relocate ourselves to a new territory", I said, slightly surprising her, "since they will be citizens of CORE instead of your city, it's only right not to intrude on your borders anymore than necessary. As the titan threat diminishes and becomes extinct more territory becomes available and people spreads further. The concept of 'districts' expands into 'cities' and your 'city' becomes a 'country'. A country can be as small the whole encompassing the outer walls, or many, many times more than what your city holds. Of course, since most of the CORE empire subjects will come from your population as of this moment, I would fully endorse a better integration between our two groups."

Another sweep of my hand and the projector shows another image. "I can provide for aid for your city with food, water, housing, medicine and even education if you so desire. I certainly hope that our two nations can keep the bonds of friendship, and perhaps on the future your people might want to willingly join the empire if you wish."

"You said that you would be the instruments which my dreams came true", stepped up Eren, "what did you meant?"

"I heard about you, Eren Yeager. About your hatred towards the titans, a noble feeling if I were to be honest with myself. I also heard that you want to kill the titans, all the titans and end their threat once and for all. While I can do that myself, if you join the CORE empire you will be directly responsible in overseeing the cleansing of the titans in the world and making it safe. Also, the fact that your special abilities might prove a hint to why it came to this situation in the first place might be extremely useful. Useful, but not vital since with or without your aid I plan to end the titan threat."

"I want to join your empire", he said after a few moments of pause, "if I can do what those... moving pictures showed, if I can kill dozens, hundreds of titans by myself without endangering my friends, without being a liability, then I want to be part of it."

"And if you go, I will too." Said Mikasa from his side, "I won't allow Eren go in alone, and if you want to join this Empire then I will go first to make sure it's safe."

"I cannot allow that", I said surprising the teenage in front of me, "there's no 'going first' or 'I won't allow you to go'. The choice to join my empire must come from the person himself, without forcing through strength or other forms of coercion on my part. Alternatively I won't take it kindly if third parties try to prevent those from joining CORE", I said with conviction in my voice. "If you want to join CORE, you can join us. If you don't you're free to choose otherwise, but I will not stand if that choice is hampered in any way."

I won't stand by while another potential ARM rises to the challenge, even if right now the chances of that occurring were between impossible and no way in hell.

"It's alright Mikasa", Eren said while placing a hand over her shoulder, "I already made my decision. You don't need to come if you don't want to, and we will talk with Armin later to give him the choice if he wants."

She shook her head, "no, if you go I will follow. I won't leave you alone", the 'please don't leave me alone' was left unsaid though I'm not sure if Eren understood it or not.

"So, should I assume that I have permission to start putting the patterning conversion plants and wait for the volunteers to come?" At the hesitant nod of Historia I smiled, "good. As of this moment I'm circling the outer most wall and cleaning the titans while making sure that no other wall section is breached. Due to the size of the area and the fact that I don't want to leave the place uninhabitable it will take between one more to three days to make sure the whole place is free of titan infestation so you can get back to your lives."

Another picture showed the titans falling down to more Kbots attacks and a couple of Bombers and Fighters.

"For far too long Humanity had acted like a cornered, caged animal. It's time to retake your world."


	6. Attack on Titan 6

In no time I set out my kbots and airplanes to clear up the inside of the walls. I couldn't do much about titan shifters appearing in the middle of a busy street, but I could certainly shoot down any normal titan wandering aimlessly on the countryside, not only that but sealing the breaches in the wall was child's play. At the same time I queried a couple of Patterning Labs and Server Hubs to serve as housing for the new minds. While they could survive indefinitely on the quantum foam alone, a Server Hub gave much needed comfort when not inside an unit.

While my forces inside the wall were busy with preparations I had take a couple of subjective days to ponder my next decision, and after much debating with myself I realized that it was high time to start populating the quantum foam by myself, since I wanted to have a small buffer of already loyal subjects to greet the inflow of new patterned minds. Thus it was with both trepidation and hope that I Alpha forked myself a thousand times with directives to change each of them slightly. Half were 'male' and half were 'female' and some where 'younger' to differentiate from myself, the Prime.

Inside the simulated room I looked at my clones-slash brothers and sisters before making myself being heard. "I'm glad that the forking process happened so smoothly and nothing wrong happened. The bad news first: I won't be able to create a commander body at this time since it takes a lot of time and resources to build one, when our economy increases further and we have access to better facilities from the Height War era running around we should be able to create more Commander bodies, but even then I have reservations to spreading commanders through the planet."

"The good news is that since we are the first, we will be setting the policies, and with the database at disposal we should be able to create something for ourselves, both politically and militarily. I rather have us start this with the right foot, so we will be spending some time on time dilatation simulations hashing out the future of the new CORE empire." There were nods from everyone and I continued. "After we define the policies we will divide ourselves the tasks necessary to further improve our situation. Those that will handle the army of kbots, the land vehicles, the air force, the navy and the future orbital forces which we will vote on a name when it's fully implemented, do note that will include both fighting units and their respective fabricators. As a Commander I will be the acting general of any operation I find myself in, but for the most part I will allow the respective responsible of each division free reign for the most part."

More nods from everyone and they were starting to chat a bit to think up of plans and other activities for the future. "There will also be a 'civilian' division, mostly centered around research in order to update the Height War era units with Late War era advancements and discoveries. Once we have finished that line of research we will design and upgrade our units and structures, and eventually the Commander chassis in order to support a better military and economy from the get go. Hopefully we can also develop a few dumb AIs dedicated to research in order to integrate those Research Labs into the standard military doctrine in order to surprise our opponents mid campaign."

Another hand shot up. "Who will be our opponents?"

"As you all already know we came to this world in this body through unknown means, and there isn't any proof that this incident is isolated. Not only that but there isn't any evidence that this planet is the only one with sentient life on it, or even sentient human life on it. For all we know the galaxy might be filled with human worlds, or the next time we use a quantum gate it will instead land us in a different universe. While the power of a CORE Commander even at the Late War era can be compared with those of Supreme Commander or even Planetary Annihilation to some degree, there are still plenty of stronger factions that could stomp us like a bug, either through superior technology or by using bullshit space magic. We need to always stay a step ahead of any opposition in order to better protect ourselves."

"And to expand our Empire, of course", said another one, and I nodded.

"Yes. I see no reason not to extend the chance to join our empire if the opportunity arises. We will just need to make sure that the newcomer become integrated into our culture instead of us being assimilated by theirs."

"What do you plan to do with the Titans?" Asked a female fork that looked strikingly familiar to our mother.

"Other than exterminating them to the last, I want to know more about their energy and mass generation. They can apparently bypass the square cube law, are deceptively fast when they want and can regenerate at an astounding rate, a trait that expands to the titan shifters themselves. If we can reverse engineer their energy and mass generation process we can put better reactors on our units and install self-repair into all units that could be actually combat capable."

I took a deep breath. "For that, patterning Eren Yeager is a top priority."

Once more there were nods of agreement, though someone else voiced his concerns. Good, that means we are already diverging enough and this won't be an eco chamber. "Should we ask the villages of titan shifters we found earlier instead?"

"I waited to see if Eren would join us most out of politeness, and since if we already had the shifters from other villages it would be awkward when he joined. This way it will be easier to introduce them into our ranks."

"And what will be the policy against the titan shifters?"

"Basically, ask them to join. If they do that's end of story, but if they don't we give them an ultimatum that attacking baseline human settlements are not acceptable and will be meet with overwhelming force. Anymore questions?"

Everyone remained silent for a few moments and I nodded.

"Alright, so the first session of the CORE Empire senate is opened. Let's get this started!"


	7. Attack on Titan 7

I supplied aircraft transporters to carry the messenger to the other districts and all backwards villages inside the walls. I made sure not to miss any of them while my air fabricators did their thing and created small bases to host the Patterning Labs, Server Hubs and required security on it.

While I was doing that the army of Kbots was making short work of he titans inside the wall and I would have them cleaned quickly, no small thanks to my army of beta forks doing the heavy lifting, while some of my brothers and sister were expanding on the world as this moment, cleaning up titans on the way and finding more villages. Our radar coverage was now encompassing entire continents, though the more detailed scans were only at a country level for now but that was quickly changing.

Still I held those things aside as I looked at Eren, Mikasa and Armin standing in line to the Patterning Lab through my radar surveillance.

"Are you sure you want to do this Eren?" Armin concerned, "I mean, first we discover that you can turn into a titan and there is something inside your basement that could help answer all this, then there were the other shifters, your powers and the king secret, now do you want to trust someone you just meet to do... something to you on the hopes that he can kill all the titans in the world?"

"He can do that Armin, you weren't there when he did his demonstration", Eren said, "it's more a guts feeling, and while I admit there is always a chance for him to be lying, he's simply too powerful to bother with being sneaky. If Bernoit and Annie even with their abilities still had to bother to use deception to achieve their goals, this Ryuan guy could just stream roll through all of us in an instant. Besides he said that he need us and wanted our joining of his Empire, whatever that means, to be voluntary. It's you that I'm concerned with, you don't need to come with me if you don't want to Armin."

He shook his head, "I can't really let you go by yourself Eren, it's already bad enough that I'm not strong like Mikasa or being able to turn into a titan like you-"

"You're not a burden Armin", came the empathic twin reply of both Eren and Mikasa.

"... but according to him we will all be able to fight on more or less equal footing and able to deal with the titans easily, so even if I'm not nearly as good as you two I won't be holding you two back anymore, right?"

Brother and sister tried to retort before the speaker came to life. "Next, Mikasa Akerman".

The trio had determined who would go first on a game of rock paper scissors, an old game that Mikasa remembered her mother teaching her during her childhood, and the order became as follows: Mikasa, Eren then Armin.

She stepped into the room and it closed, with both Eren and Armin listening to what was happening inside.

"Do not be alarmed", said the speakers once more before they could see light coming form behind the door.

A brief alarmed "Ah!" was all that Mikasa let out before she was cut mid sentence and more sounds of nanomachines going at work could be heard. To be fair those sounds were artificially induced in order to give the impression something was happening inside, and that perhaps if some sound were coming the process wouldn't be nearly as traumatic to those unaware of it.

Both Eren and Armin were ready to burst through the door when it opened, leaving only an empty platform where Mikasa stood. Not even her clothes were left behind from the patterning process. Granted both body and clothing would be reclaimed for energy, but traditionally this process required the applicant to be naked inside the platform. Considering it happened only for the sake of tradition I dashed it immediately.

"Next, Ere Yeager", came the loud speakers once more.

With some hesitation, Eren stepped forwards with a grim look before the door closed for him to be patterned.

Now that my VIPs arrived I can set a few plans in motion, streaming the data of Eren physical composition towards the Research Labs scattered around.

~~O~~

"Where am I?" Asked Mikasa after a few moments of regaining her bearings, looking around while I watched the simulation from outside.

"Mikasa?" Suddenly Eren was there, and Mikasa lost all composure and went to hug her brother, making the teenage boy blush. "Hey, no need for that."

"I was scared that something would go wrong and I would be here alone." Eren had nothing to say to that, just awkwardly returning the hug.

Once they were done they looked around the place seeing it was a room with metal walls painted white and a couple of wardrobes on it and some refreshments on a nearby table and a couple of chairs to rest. "It doesn't look much different from before, aside from the walls", he looked at the treats on the table and took a bite, eyes widening, "wow, they have some good stuff here. But didn't he said we wouldn't feel hunger anymore."

I took that as my clue to enter. "That's correct", I told him while entering the simulation through a portal like effect, "though it is still possible to eat for pleasure in the simulation. In fact it's possible to eat and never stop if certain safeguards are disabled, but for the most part you will perform as a living human being, at least until the simulations and training to learn more about your infomorph nature are finished."

Both of them looked at me surprised at my arrival, tensing for a moment. "Do not fear, I came here only to welcome you two into the Empire personally. As you already know, I'm Commander Ryuan, pleased to meet with you all. Please sit, we have much to discuss."

They only hesitated for a moment before nodding and sitting on the chairs provided. "First off, thank you Eren for joining the Empire. That action will certainly help us figure out the titans composition and allows us to single out the titan shifters out of the population at a later date. This will help prevent covert ops and give us an in with the villages outside the Walled City which are composed mostly of titan shifter themselves."

"That's right", Eren said with a somber look, "there are more of the titan shifters outside the walls."

I nodded, "We found a couple of villages far away from the city and now that we have enough data on your body we can start to figure out how a titan shifter, and most likely a titan, works. We're also ready to offer them the chance to join the Empire."

Eren fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. I preempted him before he exploded. "I will give them an ultimatum, if they don't join us any attacks on baseline humans will be meet with extreme, immediate violence. If they are found hostile to an unreasonable degree we will eradicate down to the last opposition, their young being brought into the city or other human settlement fore reeducation."

"What about betrayal?" Mikasa asked, "what would happen if someone that joined us decided to betray our forces and use the abilities you are distributing against us?"

At this I let out a small predatory smile, "let's just say they wouldn't, and leave it at that for now."

With a post scarcity society and lives running on concurrent simulation the need for active policing was lower than normal, but we had a literal army of dumb AIs with the highest possible clearance to look, record and report on irregularities the forming Empire might face, from crimes to dissension. Most crimes would be handled by either being put into cold storage and slow personality editing or outright exile into a standard baseline human body while the pattern would be deleted from the quantum foam, general experiences and knowledge remaining, of course.

They weren't nearly as reassured as I hoped, but it was enough for now. "Once your training is over, I would like to enlist you two to my personal service, aiding me directly as I retake the world from the titans and prepare ourselves for further expansion. That, and once the reclaiming of Earth starts in earnest we will be looking for new places to conquer, liberate and new enemies to fight. It will be a long, bloody path I will undertake, one it would warm my heart if you two came along with me."

They looked at each other before turning back to me. "We will think about it."

"Of course, you will have all the time you need." I said before standing up and turning around to leave by the same portal effect I entered.

"Oh, by the way, since you're only made of data right now, things like 'blood relation', 'diseases' and many taboos doesn't apply right now. Certain paths that were closed to you before are no open, if you take the time to properly talk and explain your situation to each other. Think about it for a moment while you ponder about my offer."

I heard a faint 'ah' from Mikasa before I disappeared from the simulation and let them alone.

Now that bit of entertainment was over, it's back to business.


	8. Attack on Titan 8

A few days later things started to truly set into motion. The data I acquired from Eren was a great deal of help, and with the various Research Labs and my brothers and sisters that went directly into research, combined with the various dumb AI to help with the task, managed to make sense of what we got.

On the physical side we discovered they are using some kind of quantum matter energy converter not unlike the link used by my forces to share metal and energy across the units and structure network. It was an ingenious piece of engineering, if it weren't an inferior model to what was available at pre CORE/ARM conflict. We also found blueprints to the titan form inside Eren's brain, and we figured out they appeared to break the square cube law but instead they simply used advanced material engineering with metal materials, carbon nanotubes and a special crystalline substance that was buried deep in the database, once used for certain patches of lesser units but were depreciated in favor of other, more sturdy alloys.

It took a while by cranking up the simulation processing power to the max, but we figured out that the titan shifter turning into a titan came from flash forging the stored blueprint for the body in an instant due to using lighter materials, mostly CHON based molecules, and using the energy stored. Speaking of energy we had a theory that they had some kind of solar panel analogues in their cells that captured energy and stored it for later use, though them using some other form of energy source for their regeneration was considered.

Their regeneration was based on their bodies creating the necessary mass over time and their nanomachines filling in the gaps, though I say nanomachines when in reality they looked more like stem cells that would build the body of the titanshifter.

All in all what we discovered was... disappointing. Nothing the body had was something we couldn't already do or find in our database, and their prodigious regeneration came only because their bodies used lighter elements to construct and flash forge. Not only that but using the reclamation beam didn't helped much to gain further insights on the normal titans since they dissolve rather quickly once they're dead and not much information is gathered using it while they're still active, and nothing we didn't already know. The only upside is that with the other titan shifter villages soon joining the empire it meant I will have more data to work around with.

I am however very curious to know what kind of deranged mind or gathering of minds could conceivably create the titan formula, since the Walled City could produce more of it and I couldn't find any facility that had the required instruments to make them above ground. They're probably deep underground somewhere, and while my radar is good it can go only so deep through dirt and rocks. However by working together with the City authorities I can certainly have that mystery solved.

That or I could go to Eren's house basement and figure out what the hell there was inside and get done with it.

Speaking of Eren their new training went without a hitch and yesterday Eren emerged from the simulation fully capable of being a productive member of CORE society and he quickly asked to be assigned to one of the Kbot divisions, cleaning titans left and right. Mikasa followed him, with the two of them working well together, while Armin joined the exploration teams that would scout the planet for any nasty surprises, human settlements on the wild and other walled cities.

They were still getting used to the fact that even though they were several hundreds to even thousands of kilometers away, they could still talk and meet with each other on the quantum foam. It's surprising if you're not part of the CORE, since we have enough individual and distributed processing power and bandwidth to talk in real time over several AU of distance. I believe the limit of real time communications are basically 'anything inside a star system' since inter system communications would require a quantum gate to pass data from the portals.

Anyway back then killing the titans was a gruesome, hard, hazardous task. Now it was basically a casual job for them, though one that Eren was still enjoying immensely.

I found Eren, Mikasa and Armin and opened a channel to talk with them. "Hello soldiers. I see that you are all doing well in your new tasks. Are you adapting well to your Kbot bodies?"

"Yes Commander", said Eren, his avatar on the chat program having a grin smile, "the simulation really helped, I can even control up to a thousand units by myself using the normal multitasking abilities I have, and when I Beta fork that number shoots up drastically."

I nodded to him. "Good to know, though for the record remember that with each new Beta fork your overall efficiency drops, and it's only because your enemies are dumb titans that you can do well against them."

"Understood Commander."

"Is there a reason for this call Commander?" Asked Mikasa while looking at me, though she had a faint smile on her. She looked more relaxed somehow as if a huge weight had dropped from her shoulders, or at least she was acting like she was enjoying herself once in a while. "Not that we aren't glad to have your personal attention or anything, it's just weird, that's all."

"I was thinking on recalling you three for a special recon mission. We finally cleaned up all straggler titans inside the wall, so I was thinking on going to your house basement and figure out what the hell is the deal inside it."

"... I almost forgot about it to be honest", said Eren after a few instants, "if it weren't for the improved memory that is. You need to tell us how do you know some of those stuff."

"Been talking with Armin?" I asked, and Armin avatar popped up.

"It's clear that you aren't from around here. This technology is far beyond what we previously understood, and if you had this kind of thing you would have dealt with the titans already, so that means you're a recently arrival. Not only that but you seemed to know things that you shouldn't if you assume you're a newcomer to the world at large."

"So you're telling me that I suddenly poofed into existence on the world with otherworldly knowledge?" I asked, amused at the thought.

"As ridiculous as that sounds, it's the leading theory I had."

"Heh, no wonder Eren and Mikasa keep you around, aside from you being their close friend of course. How about this, once we are properly sleeved into human bodies in order to explore Eren basement I will tell you three about myself. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me", "sounds nice", "okay". Came the three replies from them.

"Alright, I made a Kbot factory nearby just for this purpose. Meet me there in five."

True to my word they were on the nearby systems in less than five minutes, setting their controlled units into auto-pilot or to idle mode for a few moments while the Kbots were busy building our new bodies.

I keep my avatar, with long red hair tied on a pony tail, asiatic features that reminded me of my own original face, taller than before and fit to an attractive degree.

Eren was mostly himself, except his body had more muscles to better combat any threat we might encounter and he had a couple of weapons strapped on his person as precaution.

Mikasa also looked like herself, but she found her inner vanity by being more 'feminine' with a more slender, but extremely dense body that could rip apart steel bars like they were made out of cardboard. She also had weapons strapped to her by force of habit, a pair of sharp swords and a sidearm on her hip.

Armin looked like himself, except taller. At least as tall as his friends, and other than a sidearm for security he was unarmed.

"Are you sure we don't need my key?" Asked Eren from my side and I showed my right hand, which unfolded and showed the nanolathe emitter, which he nodded.

With us three there we quickly cleaned the debris and entered the basement. Inside there wasn't anything special, but I used my sensors both build in the body and the external instruments I brought showing a false wall which we opened, finding a steel door behind it.

I created a key that matched the keyhole and left it there. "Do you want to do the honors Eren?"

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and he turned the key. The door opened showing us a long set of stairs that lead downwards. Following it we reached a metallic room with a set of closed doors.

"It's... an elevator?" Said Armin recognizing the structure. "But, we aren't supposed to have something this advanced here."

"Clearly that wasn't the case", said Mikasa in a perfect deadpan.

When the elevator arrived after a long, long wait, wen were greeted by another long ride, finally reaching a new area. This new area was composed for a primary metallic corridor with artificial lights brightening as we arrived and with several rooms, some of them were private quarters, while others were meeting rooms, kitchen, pantry, bathroom, a server room, crew quarters and many other facilities. I decided to wait to gather more information until we found the main room to keep the surprise.

Once there we confirmed that this was some kind of military headquarters and we were on the control room, with the three of us hacking the terminal we found out what we were looking for when we turned on the monitors.

A military insignia.

A brief report on the war effort.

The perversion of the Bio-Organic Power Armor system had contaminated up to three quarters of the general population, and unless their control system located at the nape of their necks were destroyed they could eventually regenerate even from a blast from a nuclear weapon eventually. They were using certain countermeasures and using their own original Power Armor soldiers to counter the advance of the hordes, to little success.

The walled city initiative was completed all over the globe and several refugees were behind those walls, using the powerful crystalline structure some of the Power Armor were made of to resist the assault of the rampant weapon system.

They had lost communication with all other facilities across the country and the world.

The Power Armor nanite laboratory was located further inside the facility.

And so on and so forth.

All three of them looked shocked at the information they gathered, though for myself I was expecting something on that caliber already and let them digest what they read.

"This is... was..." Eren was trying to search for words but couldn't find any.

"Both useful and useless if you go by the assumption that this was supposed to give you an answer to the titan problem. It's useful in the sense that you can figure out the history of the world with it specially once we properly hack the computers. It's useless in the sense that all it says is that they messed up and were too late to make a difference."

Eren and Armin nodded, numb from the revelation before Mikasa put her hands on their shoulders. "We do have an answer tot he problem now, though."

They both nodded, smiling at Mikasa's words and I went back to hacking the computers.

By now I didn't expected much from them, but hey, more background info on this world is always nice, right?


	9. Attack on Titan 9

A few months had passed, and I spent that time productively.

Basically one third of the whole City, from the districts to the villages scattered behind the walls, joined CORE. Their basic training lasted between one to three days real time for adjustment, while the units training for those who choose to enter the military took another day or three depending on talent.

As the amount of titans started to diminish to mere individuals roaming the countryside I also told the City officials that it was safe to exit the walls if they so choose. It was with great trepidation and hope that the scouting legion went outside the walls for a long while, and the first time they did so without any casualties incurred.

The human settlements formed from Titanshifters and their descendants joined for the most part, except one nearby that decided to attack my diplomatic avatar. I came back with the full force of my army and made then kneel so hard they tasted the ground from their knees. They wouldn't be joining CORE, but I let them live so long as they didn't get any funny ideas.

The expansion on our forces reached all continents, and as I feared the number of walled cities were a literal handful, and their situation was pretty similar to this one: being besieged by titans and titanshifters alike. One such place was overran when an earthquake came and splinted the walls into two, only empty buildings and wild titans roaming around the land.

It was a bleak view when the Research Labs finally upgraded the orbital infrastructure with Late War era improvements. Overall it was more expensive than the structures I had beforehand, roughly on par with Advanced factories while still being in their base forms, but that was something that would be improved with time. With full satellite coverage it was only a matter of time until I managed to kill every single titan on the face of the planet, and with the new information gathered by the titanshifters who joined CORE I had full information of their body composition and now could detect them with my radar tower. They used solar power for most of their needs, and the insights on it managed to boost a bit the standard solar generators in our database.

For CORE itself we choose the birthplace of civilization to start our own city, near the Tigris and Euphrates rivers valley. The makeup of the city was composed of several Server Hubs, dedicated Android Plants for those who wanted to live in real space and several utility buildings for several purposes, a couple of Kbots, Vehicle Plants and Aircraft Plants for precaution since nobody wanted to live among defensive turrets. Some questioned the need for this degree of defense, but as we were still on Total War footing what the Commander said went.

The CORE government was going to be shaped like a republic with each 'city' voting for their representatives who would later decide policies and laws on the 'congress' with a president elected indirectly from the multiple parties. This method was preferable than an all out e-democracy to me since I'm fairly sure that many people didn't give two fucks to what the government did so long as it didn't impacted their lives, and wanted nothing to do with politics. This way those that wanted to lead the empire could apply for the position, and since a lot of the methods to cheat and lie your way into power became pretty much irrelevant only those who genuinely wanted to better the empire would apply. Hopefully.

I was part of the military, reaching the rank of Supreme Commander for a couple of reasons. First because I had the only Commander chassis under my direct, irrefutable control, and because on the several war games to determine skill and ability on Commander based warfare I came out on top, only my brothers and sisters coming close to reach my degree of proficiency. All those hours on the simulator, playing through every single recorded battle CORE undertook during the war was worth it.

Of course the title of Supreme Commander would be only used in case of Total War, otherwise our military was structured in a more traditional method. My actual job however was exploration and expansion of the Empire, since I was the only one that could start a military base as fast as possible. The fabricator units could eventually outpace me, but nothing beat a Commander on the first stages of deployment.

~~O~~

"The day had finally came!" I said both to the CORE Consciousness, the congress official name, and the walled cities around the world. "The last of the titan has fallen today. Not only that but all traces of the infection that created the titan menace in the first pace has been purged from the world, all facilities holding the remnants of the infection were destroyed and all titanshifters are accounted for. Finally Humanity can rebuild, expand and reclaim their world."

Cheers could be heard from both baseline humans and CORE citizens, and after they calmed down I continued. "The CORE Consciousness has voted and decided the course of our civilization. Some will still live with the baseline humans, but it was decided that our cities would in it's majority be located underwater with a few colonies scattered around the globe. We decided to let the vast majority of the dry land to humanity and an uplifting package will be supplied to all human settlements with the accompanying fabricators allowing you to get started on your feet. Hopefully a lasting era of peace and prosperity will came on the following years."

They cheered once more, and I went back to my room on the simulation to plan my next move. There was still things to do.

~~O~~

"Are you sure you three want to come with me?" I asked the three in front of me as we sipped our drinks. "I don't plan to return anytime soon after all. After getting a taste of being a Commander a peaceful life just isn't for me anymore."

"We want to", said Armin, "when we were kids we wanted to find out what was beyond the walls, and now that we are outside the walls we want to see more of the outside world. The archives told us about of the worlds beyond this one, of different stars, of different skies and seas. Now that the world became smaller once more due to our fast transportation method I want to explore more and more."

"There's that", continued Eren, "I wanted to avenge my mother by going after the titans, and while it was what I desired from the bottom of my heart I knew it was a long shot, even to simply kill all titans inside the wall. Now you come in delivers my dream to me in a silver platter, only asking for us to follow you as you explore the cosmos. How I couldn't go?"

"I'm going to follow Eren whenever he goes", said Mikasa tightening the grip on Eren's hand making the boy blush, "and you helped us all in the end. Even if you did so with ulterior motives".

She's talking of course of the explanation I gave them about how I knew so much of them. I let the pages stored in my memory do the talking before clarifying a few things.

No Eren, the author most likely didn't actually kill your mother.

No, I didn't read it to conclusion.

Yes, I wanted to help you guys because I liked you all as the main cast.

I ship it (to Mikasa).

"And other than each other, we have no one else left." Finally Mikasa said in a sad tone.

They had their comrades, but while they were somewhat close due to training together, they all had plans of their own for the future, some who also joined CORE while others remained as humans, but in the end the group had splintered and only memories would remain of their time together, made even more bitter sweet by the increased memory we now had.

"I see, if that's the case, then welcome aboard." I said with a smile before we toasted.

"Where are we going now?" Asked Eren after we finished our drinks and the simulated waitress came to refill our cups.

"Once the quantum gate is completed it will take some time to calculate the position of the celestial body in order not to shunt us into a random patch of the void or inside a star. As for the location itself I'm not sure, I'm aiming for Alpha Centauri if only because it's the closest star but we could go anywhere to be honest".

They were somber at that remark. I had after all talked about the entity that brought me here, who could still be watching me and could interfere in our next destination. That's why I told them I would most likely not come back, it was both because I wanted to explore new places, and there was the possibility that returning would be physically impossible.

"How about we enjoy the Three Sister City one last time before then?" Said Armin, "us three and Commander Ryuan, to say good bye one last time."

"Yeah", whispered Eren, "to say goodbye one last time."

As the trio were remembering their own family graves they would likely never visit again, I remembered my previous life.

At some point in recent events, things were starting to look up for me and I had started to regain hope and confidence in myself. I had so many plans, but they were all dashed when I became a Commander. I wonder what my family would think of my disappearance, they would probably flip out once they realize I had gone off the radar. I had come to terms with myself that it wasn't my fault this time that I disappeared, but still I felt horrible for several weeks.

It was fortunate then that I didn't had the necessary hormonal imbalance to get clinically depressed, and helping save this world certainly improved my mood. That and being a CORE Commander, I can't forget that.

Soon my group would depart to new frontiers, and I wonder what my next destination will look like.


End file.
